


Blown Away (Not Finished)

by BubblegumBitch (Zyvian)



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Inflation, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyvian/pseuds/BubblegumBitch
Summary: Not finished. Will update later.





	Blown Away (Not Finished)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a NSFW piece of writing.

Where had Hawke disappeared to? That was what was on Isabela's mind as she wandered through the estate, checking the halls and various rooms. It wasn't too late and it was boring sitting around in the hanged man, therefore why not come bother Hawke? But no matter where she looked, she still couldn't find her. Surely if she was off saving the world or whatever, Hawke would've asked for company, right? 

"Hawke?" Isabela called out, still slowly sweeping through the halls, trying to track her down. All that came in reply was stillness. 

A few minutes later, Isabela heard a noise from one of the nearby rooms - naturally, she went to investigate, after all; what if it was Hawke? Maybe it was even Hawke doing something really embarrassing that Isabela could tease her with for the rest of their lives?

As she came closer to the room, Isabela called out again; "Hawke? Is that you?" She pushed open the door and peered inside, seeing a very worried looking Hawke, her short, dark hair a mess as she cleaned up a bottle of wine that she knocked off the side. So, she was here in the kitchen and she'd been clumsy. Isabela gave a smirk and leant against the doorway. "How'd that happen then?"

Almost jumping up in surprise, Hawke looked at Isabela as she spoke. "Ah! Uh, snacking on some fruit and then... I knocked it over. Apparently I'm not aware of my body."

Instinct took over as Isabela stared at Hawke's body, checking her out absentmindedly, but oh so very obviously. "Mh. Weird."

"Weird?" Hawke replied, looking a little confused by the comment as she stood up, holding a ruined cloth in one hand, pieces of glass in the other. "What's weird?"

Tilting her head, Isabela bit her lip, eyeing the confused Hawke before her up and down. "Now that you mention it, your arse and your chest look bigger."

No reply came from Hawke other than a simple scoff and off she went to get rid of the wine cloth and the glass shards, her back turned, giving Isabela the best view possible. 

"Did it just get bigger?" Teased the dark haired captain, grinning as she blatantly stared at her arse. "And is it just me or are you going a little bit blue? Feeling sea sick?”

"Ha. Ha." Hawke replied, chucking the glass into a nearby waste barrel. 

"No." She insisted, walking up to Hawke and holding her arm up to look closer. "Really. You're going blue."


End file.
